What Happens in Paris
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: Since going to Paris, Erin Noble and Malik Dracula have found love. With each other. Jump forward a year later and they are celebrating their first year together as a couple. What will happen? After all, what happens in Paris, should stay in Paris, right? ONESHOT-Erin/Malik. Includes scenes of sexual nature.


**Authors Note; Reading Honalooloo's One Shot inspired me to do this, hope you like it, Erin/Malik. :)**

* * *

**What Happens In Paris**

Things had changed in the months that Erin and Malik had been together.

They ran through the busy streets of Paris, hand in hand, content with each others company.

After a while, Malik pulled Erin closer to him, breaking their hands apart, gazing at her lovingly. She laughed, a small, 'I want you' laugh, and brought her hand up to his once again, all the while never breaking eye-contact. Malik pulled her closer still. Cupping her face in his hands, he brushed his lips softly against hers, gripping her hip tightly.

"Malik," She giggled, embarrassed at their little Public Display of Affection.

"Beautiful?" He answered, causing butterflies to fly all the way around Erin's immune system and back again.

"What are we doing?" She whispered, burying her face in his leather jacket.

Malik broke their contact a little, just enough so he could stare into her sapphire eyes, "We're living the rest of our lives, with each other, just me, and you, no one else."

Erin took a deep, now sorely unnecessary breath in, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Malik's leather jacket and Cologne. "I like the sound of that." She concluded, laughing.

They broke away their body contact and continued to walk down the streets of Paris. Erin had never been to a more beautiful place. Her vampiric senses were making the tiniest bit of somewhat unnecessary detail stand out, her nostrils flaring every time a delicious smell danced on them.

There was another thing, Erin found.

And that was that she wanted nothing more than to tear at people's throats, rip them limb from limb, watch them suffer. She tried, failed, to push the thoughts out.

Try as she might, she couldn't shake the now raging thirst deep in her stomach, couldn't get the image of their warm, beautifully tasting blood dripping down her chin out of her mind. She winced as a woman brushed against her, fighting to keep her fangs from dropping. Malik picked up on her discomfort.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concern dripping from his words like honey off a spoon.

"No," Erin rasped as the feeling so powerful gripped her now painfully empty stomach. "I need-"

"Not yet, I need some too, what's saying we go and get some old school?" He winked at her, causing her insides to turn into nothing but jelly.

Erin laughed a big laugh, "What will The Mighty Chosen One have to say about that, Malik Dracula?" Erin rolled her words on her tongue as she spoke them. She winked (well, tried too) back at him, smiling a full, beaming, teeth showing, happy smile.

"I don't know," Malik simpered, sarcastically, "What would my dear brother have to say?" He laughed, and scooped Erin into his arms, planting a kiss on her soft lips. "What happens in Paris, my dear, stays in Paris," He looked straight into her eyes again, and Erin was glad she no longer had the ability to blush, "Do you miss him?" Malik asked, suddenly.

"Do I miss who?" Erin replied, feigning innocence as best as she could.

"You know who," Malik's tone had dropped and was a little harsher, colder than before. "Do you miss _him_?"

"Malik," Erin panicked, aware of the tension that was rapidly curling around in the air.

"Answer the question, Erin." Malik dropped his gaze from hers, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Me and Vlad, we were, complicated. We were _very _complicated, Malik..."

"Would you go back?" His question hung in the air like garlic cloves.

"Malik," Erin pulled his head slightly so they were looking at one another once again. "Leaving Garside is the best thing I have ever done. Leaving with _you _and not _Vlad _is the best thing I have ever done. I want to be with you, Malik, not Vlad, you're the one that I want, not Vlad."

Malik stayed still, but looked straight into his girlfriend's eyes once again, "Really?" His own eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity.

"Really." She concluded, smiling at him.

"Please, Erin, please stay with me," Erin almost gasped at the tone of his voice. It was sad, lonely, maybe even lost. "Please."

"Malik, before you came along, before I was-" She stopped, thinking and rearranging her sentence. "Before, when I was human, when I thought I was happy with, well, _him_, I was bored, and most of the time I was lonely. Then you turned up, and it was so mice to be paid attention to again, so lovely to be noticed, so welcoming that you welcomed me into your life like that."

"So, before, when we- you enjoyed it even if it wasn't Vlad?" Erin squirmed in his arms, remembering the night they had finally got together.

"I loved it, as I love you, Malik," She kissed him slowly, passionately, remembering all the things they did that night, "And I want you." She rasped, somewhat aroused by the mere thought of their night together.

"Let's go, then." He began to walk, Erin still firmly wrapped in his arms. Erin squealed, enjoying the intimate moment between them.

"Malik," Erin tugged at his jacket, "Can't we just-" She barely had time to finish her sentence before they were back in their small flat, with only each other for company, "Do that!" She laughed, breathlessly.

He placed her down on the floor, delicately. She began unfastening her boots, cursing as the lace snapped between her fingers, "Shit!"

Malik turned around, amused, "Be more careful, next time." He teased, and Erin wanted nothing more than to rip all of his clothes off then and there, damn, why did he have to be so _perfect_?

He unfastened his own shoes, kicking them off where ever they landed. He reached his hand up to take off his jacket, but Erin pulled his hands away, "Let me?" She asked, the sexual tension dancing in her eyes like fire. Malik nodded, unable to speak at the mere beauty that possessed his girlfriend's face. Erin's fingers fluttered over the nape of his neck, travelling to the front. She grabbed the shoulders of his jacket, and pulled. It came away with ease. She moved her hands below his stomach, grasping the material of his t-shirt. His hands met hers, and they both pulled on the material, exposing his beautifully shaped body.

"Your turn," He rasped, clearly enjoying his little show. He spun Erin around, until he found the zip of her dress. It was a beautiful dress, Malik had chosen it for her himself, but, right now, that was not important. He brushed his cool fingers over the nape of _her _neck, mirroring her actions earlier. Erin shivered pleasantly beneath his touch. He gripped the zip with ease between his fingers, and pulled. It came away as cotton wool. He grabbed her hips, her now exposed hips, eyeing them hungrily.

"I love you," She giggled, content. Malik scooped her up once again, and carried her towards the Master Bedroom.

"I love you too, beautiful." He replied, before they became lost in one another.

* * *

When Erin woke, it was Sunrise. Malik was laid next to her, wrapped around her like a protective iron bar. She shuffled, trying to get his attention. Today, was a special day. Today, was their Anniversary.

"Morning," A sleepy Malik greeted, hugging her body close towards his. "Happy Anniversary, beautiful."

Erin kissed the top of his head, "Happy Anniversary!" She responded, secretly ecstatic that he had remembered. "Can you believe we've been here a year already?" She asked, looking in total awe at his toned, perfect body as she spoke.

"See something you like?" Malik winked, teasing her.

"No," Erin beamed at him, "Just browsing!"

Malik mocked gasping and swatted her hand, "Well, Miss Noble!"

Erin giggled. She snuggled down closer to Malik, never wanting to move, ever again. All too soon, though, Malik sat up. "No!" Erin feebly protested, trying in vain to pull him back down again.

Malik laughed this time, "We have to get up, baby, I have a surprise for you," Erin's eared pricked up at that part, she dropped her arm, allowing Malik easier access to exit the coffin.

"A surprise?" She asked, excited now.

"Yes," Malik agreed, "A surprise, get dressed." He leant down and kissed her slowly on the lips, their tongues fighting against themselves.

Erin broke the kiss, "I have nothing to wear!" She cried, in horror.

"Don't you worry, my little bat, I have the perfect outfit," His eyes burned with humour. "Don't you worry."

Erin eyed him suspiciously. She knew that look, that look made her curios, and he knew it. "What's going on-"

"Wait and see!" Malik interrupted her, placing a finger over her lips, Erin had an urge to bite it.

"I hate surprises!" She pouted. Malik laughed again.

"Tough!" He replied, before sauntering out of the room, leaving Erin and her thoughts to themselves.

She growled and swung her legs out of the coffin. Once upright, she advanced towards the vast wardrobe. She tossed outfit after outfit, until she found what she was looking for, a beautiful dark purple dress, with slits in all the right places. She called it 'The Persuader', it was gorgeous, low cut, and showed off her curves to damn near perfection. It cam just below her bottom, showing off her toned legs as a result. She rummaged through the bottom drawer until she found a clean set of underwear, again, a nice pair, with lace and ribbons on. She slipped them over her body with ease, sliding the tight dress over her head, positioning it until it was just right. She looked in the mirror, pleased with herself, and sauntered after Malik.

"What took you so damn-" Malik looked up, his eyes near enough popped out of his head.

"Do you like it?" Erin asked, innocently and without feeling.

"Do I- Do I like it?" Malik asked, struggling to remember how to talk.

"Yes," Erin fluttered her eyelashes, "Do you like it, what I'm wearing?"

"I-" By a way of answering her, he ran his fingers over the velvet material. "It's lovely," He said, at last, after several amusing moments.

"What about," Erin asked, looking his straight in the eyes, "What about this?" She hooked her finger over the dress, so that a bit of bra showed. Malik coughed in appreciation.

"That's nice too." He said, his body language defeating his words.

Erin laughed, a small, 'I win' laugh. "Thanks." She replied, and carried on doing what she was doing, without another word.

"Erin?"

"Malik?" She asked, again, innocently and without much feeling.

"I'm taking you out." He said, firmly, but with love.

"Are you now?" She asked, enjoying feeling in control.

"I'll just go and get ready, shall I?"

"You do that, Malik." Malik shot out of the room, and Erin damn well knew why. She couldn't believe she still had so much affect on him after all this time. She liked it, though, that was for sure. She decided to pay him a visit, see if she could 'stir' things, as it were. She shot up to the bedroom, and, sure enough, her suspicions were correct. She decided to have a little fun.

Quietly, she slipped the dress off, discarding it on the hall-way, then, the underwear became discarded next to it. She strode, confidently, to the bedroom door, where Malik was sitting with his back to it. Quiet as a mouse, she crept up towards him, taking care not to make any sound. When she was sure he hadn't seen or heard her, she coughed.

"Erin?" Malik asked, still with his back turned.

"Malik," She whispered, huskily. "Come here."

Malik turned around, and Erin noticed the bulge in his already rather tight trousers become tighter. "What are you-" He was once again, lost for words.

"Happy Anniversary," She whispered, lovingly. "I love you." She fluttered her eyelashes. Malik growled, and grabbed her naked body with his expert hands, sending shivers down her back. He pulled his own t-shirt off, before moving down to his trousers. Erin pulled his hand away, unzipping them herself, driving him crazy.

"We have to- be at- the restaurant in an hour!" Malik breathed down her ear, as they joined together as one.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malik!" She teased.

He growled as both of them finally found their release, drinking in one another's sedated states. "I love you." He whispered as he let go.

* * *

After their rather unexpected afternoon, Malik and Erin were enjoying being alone.

"Better get dressed, Erin." Malik reached for his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. "We have to be somewhere soon."

Erin growled, a low, 'I don't want to' growl, but got up all the same, pulling her dress over her head, once again positioning it until it was just right.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Malik persisted, grabbing her by the hand. "Ready?"

"Always, with you." She replied. They shot out of the house.

"In there," Malik whispered, pointing to a small, yet beautiful restaurant. "Go on, then. "Erin tentatively stepped into the building. Malik took her hand, guiding her towards a table. "Sit down, baby."

"But-" Erin looked around, a little confused. "This is a-" She dropped her voice, "This is a _breather _restaurant, Malik.."

"I know, I know you like them still, and I'm willing to give it a try because I love you and I want too."

Erin's heart swelled with love. "I love you too, Malik."

Erin pondered over what to eat for a rather long time. In the end, she chose a nice looking dish with steak and chips, Malik chose a lighter meal of a sandwich with cheese.

When their meal came, Erin eat like she hadn't eaten in in weeks. Malik merely picked at his, not quite enjoying it as much as his girlfriend seemed to be, anyway. Erin finished her meal, and grunted in satisfaction. "Nice?" Malik asked, rather amused.

"Very," She replied, wiping her mouth on her napkin. Malik had proceeded, after picking at his meal, to make a paper aeroplane out of his napkin. "Must you really do that?" She rolled her eyes, pointing to the now screwed up napkin between his legs.

"Sorry," He laughed, "I didn't enjoy my meal as much as you did, it would seem."

"We can go," She placed her hand on his, "If this is making you uncomfortable, we can go."

"Nonsense, stay, drink up." He gestured to the 'bucket' of red wine in front of Erin's nose.

"I love you, thank you for this." Erin squeezed his hand affectionately.

"The night is only just beginning, my little vampire bat." Malik chuckled, knowing what was to come.

A waiter came up to the table. Erin noticed Malik tense under his presence. "Would Sir or Madam like anything else?" He asked, politely, _too _politely.

"No, thank you," Erin replied, as politely as she could muster. Malik still looked uncomfortable, "Just the bill, please?"

"Certainly, Madam."

Erin smiled at him as he turned away from their table, "Malik, are you sure you're alright?" Malik din't answer, he stood up, much to the confusion of Erin. "Malik?" She asked, still no answer.

Then, he did something that, if it were possible, would have made her heart stop dead. He dropped to one knee.

Malik cleared his throat, "Erin Noble," He began, Erin noticed the small crowd gathering. "I have loved you since the moment I met you, and that is no lie, at all. When I am with you, I feel complete. content with your company. You make me feel safe, and you make me feel that I can beat my demons," Erin smiled at him, knowing exactly what he meant. He took her hand, "Erin Noble, will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

Erin couldn't quite believe her ears, "Yes," She squeaked, "Yes, Malik, I will." There was an array of 'oohs and ahhs' from the gathered crowd, a few people even clapped. Erin stared in wonder at her boyfriend- no, FIANCÉ.

"I love you." Malik said, as he slipped a beautiful purple ring onto her finger.

"I love you too, Malik," She replied, kissing him, "I love you too, for the rest of our lives, I will love you."

"Here's to the rest of our lives, then, beautiful." He took a cup, and Erin too hers.

"The rest of our lives," They both repeated, laughing at the mere thought.

Erin couldn't wait, no she could not. She couldn't wait for the rest of her life, and the rest of Malik's life.

Together Forever.

* * *

**Authors Note; Hope you liked it, keep checking up on my current YD story, 'Revenge', please xox**


End file.
